Drain pipes (or tubes) are typically used in the drainage of soil and surface water for agricultural, septic, residential, civil construction, or recreational purposes, among others. This pipe is typically made of a high density polyethylene (HDPE) or other similar material. The plastic drain pipe may be corrugated on the exterior.